The Legend of Zelda: Dark Link's Revenge
by Li A. Time
Summary: A young boy in present time Hyrule is sent back in time. Now he must travel through time to save his land from and evil creature named Dark Link. Chapter four of twenty.
1. Escape from Hyrule Castle

Old: My name is Li Time and I know things about the Zelda games that some of you may not know. But I'm not here to give information; I'm here to give you a story. I hope you like it.  
  
New: I started out not so very good. For those who read the original story, you will love the changes. I am now a lot better in story making now. Ladies and gentlemen, Zoras and Gorons, Geridos and Hylians, feast your eyes on Dark Link's Revenge Version 2.0!!!  
  
The Legend of Zelda:  
Dark Link's Revenge  
  
Chapter 1: Escape from Hyrule Castle  
  
Time in Hyrule has changed since the Golden Age. The Royal Family left Hyrule for a vacation. They never returned. On the day the sun was red, fire devastated the land. The castle was gone. When it was over, the people rebuilt the town. By this time, they had forgotten about the Royal Family. And now, in this modern time, the Royal Family never existed. This is where the story begins. . .  
  
Hyrule Middle School  
  
2002, May 6  
  
10:42  
  
In a building, in a classroom, a class works on learning the Zora language. The room was decorated with anything and everything that related to the Zora race. All is quiet until, "This sucks," says a Hylian boy well known as Will. "Why are we doing this work?!" he yells.  
  
The teacher, a young Zora, walks over to him. "You are disturbing the class," she said to him in a soft voice.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?"  
  
"If you don't quiet down I will send you to the principal's office."  
  
Will snickers. "Go ahead."  
  
"I'm warning you."  
  
He is used to these arguments, a boy named Li A. Time. Li is a tall, skinny, Hylian boy who is picked on for being different; he is used to this too. He has long blond hair, blue eyes, and wears glasses. He has the mind of a shy five year old boy and is the last person you would think could save the world. On the other hand, he is someone you can turn to for a problem. He is nice and would always defend someone who is weak. But he won't fight unless he has to. He always says, "Martial Arts is for defense, not to hurt people."  
  
"If you don't be quiet-," but she was unable to finish because of the bell. All of the kids left for their next class.  
  
He was usually one of the first few in class at this time. He enters and looks around, like he always does. He sees that some of the kids were there including Zoe. Zoe and he have been friends since they could remember. Zoe was special to him. In some ways, Li feels that there is some kind of connection between them. Still pondering this, Li goes on and sits in his seat next to her. Little do they know, their lives are about to change.  
  
The bell rings as the teacher enters. The teacher is an old, Hylian lady with a fair kindness. "All right class," she said, "lets continue where we left off. Turn to page 127. Who would like to start?"  
  
. . .  
  
"They always get their way," said Li at lunch later in the day. He was talking to Zoe, who he sits with everyday. He was revering to Will and his gang in class. They had made him read first. Li wasn't the best reader in the world and the kids pick on him for that. Li was eating a lot slower than usual.  
  
"Yeah," Zoe replied. "Why don't they just leave you alone."  
  
"'Cause they need to pick on someone."  
  
"I thought after that incident with Joey would make them leave you alone."  
  
"Please. I was a fool. They know I won't snap like that until five years from now."  
  
"Nay. They ain't that smart." With that, she turned her attention to a kid who wasn't so bright.  
  
'At less they don't pick on him as much as I do.'  
  
This boy was acting weird as usual. Li paid him no mind. Li reached for his milk and started drinking. When he finished his milk, for some strange reason he felt sleepy. He laid his head down and fell asleep.  
  
. . .  
  
The next thing Li knew, he was in a bed. In the beginning, he assumed that he has just arisen from a long sleep. But when he sat up he saw that he was in a room that was not familiar to he. At the foot of the bed was a door. Beside it was a desk with bags, bombs, and other items of curiosity. A sign, which hangs above the desk, read:  
  
"If ye is to depart, take a weapon to defend thee."  
  
Swords, shields, and bows a line the walls. A closet could be seen on the opposite wall along with a chest. There was only one window which can see far and wide.  
  
He got out of the bed and noticed that shorts was the only item on he. He went to the chest and opened it. Seeds, sticks, and bottles could be found in it but nothing else. He then went to the closet. There he would find clothes. Though they were just green tunics, he placed them onto he. The brown boots covered his feet.  
  
Folly dressed, he walked to the window. In the window was nothing more or less but a giant labyrinth.  
  
He started for the door when he saw the Tryforce above it. The Tryforce was gold and in the shape of three triangles. Thinking it may be safer to take a sword and shield, Li took one of each off the wall. He then opened the door and went out. He was now in a hallway with a door in front of him and a door to his right. He tried both doors to discover they where locked. He then turned and walked down the hall.  
  
As he went on, he felt that someone was following him. He turned and found no one. He continued and so did the feeling. Still, no one was behind him. The feeling followed him down the hall, even when he broke out into a run. The faster he ran, the stronger the feeling came. He ran with all his might, turning corners, and not stopping. Until. . .BANG! Li was unable to slow down in time and ran into someone.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going, you. . .," he started, but stopped suddenly at the sight of who he ran into. It was a beautiful girl of about his age. She had blond hair and wore a beautiful dress. Thou would think she was a princess at the sight of her. "I'm sorry miss," said Li quickly, " I wasn't watching where I was going." "Are you all right?" he asked as he helped the lady up.  
  
"Yes," answered the shook-up girl. "Don't worry about it, I wasn't paying attention either."  
  
Li was then shocked that she looked familiar. In curiosity, he asked, "May I ask who you are?"  
  
"My name is," she hesitated, "is Zelda."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Zelda. My name is Li. You seem familiar, but, forgive me, I would like to stay and chat, but I must be going."  
  
"Yes, me too," said Zelda slowly. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Li continued but much slower, still watching her. He was being watch by her until she ran off down a one path. He started running too, for his instincts told him something is not the way it should be.  
  
He came apon a room with a red carpet that led to four thrones. Amazed at the room, Li walked forward taking in every little detail of the room. When he reached the thrones, however, he heard footsteps coming and voices. Zelda appeared with a tall lady of middle age. Panic struck; he ran to the nearest door and opened it. The hall had two doors, one on each side. Left. He entered to find the room he awoke in.  
  
'Oh great,' thought he. 'I'm trapped, like a rat. I hate rats.' He turned and opened the door to a crack. Beyond the door was Zelda and the tall lady.  
  
"I don't know, Zelda," said the tall girl, "I don't think he's the one."  
  
"He is the one, Impa. I'm sure of it."  
  
"But Zelda. . ."  
  
"Don't worry, Impa, I will test him to see if he is. He looks exactly like the one from my dream. He is the one. He acts just like him."  
  
"You can't be serious Zelda."  
  
"Impa, give him a chance. You gave Link a chance."  
  
"I knew Link was to be the one." She looked at the door and their eyes met. "You're sure?"  
  
"Yes, Impa."  
  
"All right. Be careful, Zelda."  
  
"What you can't trust me?!" They stood there looking at each other. "Opps."  
  
"You see, Impa?"  
  
"All right." With that she left.  
  
"Li, enter." They stepped into the room and closed the door. "Li, you are a brave little boy. I think you are the one, but I must make sure."  
  
"What about this Link character? Did you give him a test?"  
  
"Yes. There was no way he could see me if he didn't pass the guards. But that's not the point. You still need to be tested. You will have to make it out of the castle and head to the Temple of Time. Guards are all over the castle. Fight them off and continue out. If they capture you, it's over. You will return to the future."  
  
"You mean I'm in the past?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't want to go back to the future. I rather be here."  
  
"Li, this is serious. When you get out of the castle, go to the Temple of Time and pull out the Master Sword. You will need it in your main goal. If you fail, you will go back to the future."  
  
"Oh, come on. Can't I stay here?"  
  
"No. You know too much about the future. Besides, I know you will pass the test. Li, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I understand. I still don't see why I can't stay."  
  
"Li! Li, when I leave, count to five and exit this room; that will give me time to get out of here. From there, you are on your own."  
  
"Well, thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it. Oh, by the way. If you lose, I'm going to beat you up."  
  
"You said like a friend that I know." His close friend Zoe is the one he refers to.  
  
"Good luck." She exits.  
  
"Thanks. I mostly like 'Break a leg' better. I'm an actor not a. . .ah. . .person who is trying to exit a castle in style. . .guy. Anyway, how long has it been?. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .What she don't know will kill her. Ok, here goes." Li opens the door and steps out. "So far so good." He looks around and noticed the door to the throne room. "The throne room is always close to the exit. This is going to be easy." He tries the door. "What?! It's locked?! It's locked on this side!! Man! That means I have to look longer!" He starts down the hall but, unlike before, a little more cautious.  
  
Left, Right, Left, Right, the halls seemed endless. "So much for gua. . ."  
  
"Halt!!"  
  
". . .rds. 'Bout time." Li draw his sword and shield. "Strange, this seems some how familiar. No time to pander that now. I have company."  
  
Three guards ran up to him, swords in hand. One attacked right away. Li stopped the attack with his sword. Using his shield, he pushed the guard away. He slashed at a guard coming at him from the side. The guard got a flesh wound. He dropped to one knee.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"He is considered 'defeated,' under Zelda's orders," said one of the guards Li blocked. "Don't want to. . ." Li knocks him down, "lose men."  
  
"That's no fun."  
  
Another guard attacked. Li slashed at him and defeated him. "Too easy."  
  
"It will be harder in your goal. Good luck. We're rooting for you."  
  
"Thanks." Li ran off to find the exit.  
  
Quiet quickly, Li ran into more guards. He defeated them as quickly as he ran into them. After many more attacks, he found a pair of giant doors.  
  
"I hope this is the exit." He grabbed hold of the door handle and pulled the door open.  
  
And then he saw a bright light, sunlight. . .  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Next Chapter: Trouble at the School 


	2. Trouble at the School

Old: I know the first chapter wasn't very good, but this next chapter might make it better. In this chapter, Li, which's me, learns my quest. Please r&r.

Note: Those who have questions on the story send a review or e-mail me. I might answer it in the next chapter. If not, then look for it in later chapters.

New: I didn't get as much reviews as I thought I would. Even so, the first chapter is a lot better then before. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Dameina is now Zoe. By the way, Zoe, I haven't updated this chapter until now. For future purposes, I will say that the chapter is updated. Anyway, enjoy chapter two version 2.0. The updated chapters will be coming up slowly because of other reasons.

Refresh: Last time, Li mysteriously appeared in the past Hyrule. Li journeys through Hyrule Castle on a test on which he does not know what it is about. All-and-all, Li finds a door which could lead out. And now we continue. . .

Chapter 2: Trouble at the School Update

Hyrule Castle

322, May 6

11:23

The brightness of the sun shined in on Li's face, for he had found the exit. The drawbridge was up. Somehow, Li needed to get out. He looked around and found a chain n' pulley. It seemed to able to lower the bridge. Unfortunately, it was up high. There was a ladder hanging on the wall leading up to the chain n' pulley. However, it started half way up.

"One problem leads to another. Zelda didn't tell me about this. Ok, we got rocks, a chain n' pulley that I can't reach, a ladder. . .two ladders? No, the ladder can extend! The bottom half slides up. Now, who would do something like that? Still, how do I get up there? Maybe I can hit with a rock. . .Actually. . .that might work." Li picked up a small rock and threw it at the ladder. Thunk! Slash! Li missed the ladder. The rock bounced of and landed in the river. Li tried again. He missed the wall completely.

"I've never been a good shot." Li tried one last time. He hit the ladder. The bottom half slid down into place while the rock flew off somewhere. "Hey! It worked!! Am I a genius or what?!"

"Hey! Who through that rock?! Zeikola, was that you?!"

"No!!"

"Then who did?!"

"I don't know, but we better get back to attention; someone's coming."

"Alright, it worked," said Li as he climbed down the ladder. At the bottom, Li walked across the bridge and stopped between the two guards. "Hello, boys."

"Good Day, Mr. Link," they said.

"What happened to you," Li said to the guard with a lump on his head.

"Someone hit me with a rock, sir."

"Oh my. Could be the Rock Bandit I heard of in town. You should best call the other guards and warn them."

"Yes sir."

'Perfect,' thought Li. "I will be on my way."

"Yes, sir. But before you go, you might want to take your reading glasses off. You don't want to brake them like last time."

"Oh, yes, of course," Li said as he took off his glasses. Everything became a blur.

"I'll hang on to them for you."

'Oh, crap.' "No need, I might need them."

"Of course. Fare well, sir."

"Fare well, guards." Li started to walk away.

"Oh, and good luck, Li Time."

'Aaaaaaaaargh. He knew the whole time?! And I thought my acting was perfect! Crap!'

The Market

322, May 6

11:32

Before known upon him, he walked into the Town of Hyrule, while known as the Market. He went left, for his mind told him that left was right. And right he was; this path lead to the Temple of Time. The temple was old outside, but inside glowed a pearly white as if new. The walls reached high towards havens. The end of the room had a stone door known only as the Door of Time. Green, red, and blue lights flashed from the alter.

Li walked to the alter. The alter held three stones that reflected their color from the light shining on them, a stone of Forest; a stone of Fire; and a stone of Water. "The Spirata. . .Spiare. . .Spoola. . .Spala. . .Spaya. . .Spirit. . .Spir. . .Spiritual Stone! I knew it was something like that. Now, how can I open the door? Zelda didn't give me the Ocarina of Time, let alone teach me the Song of Time. I need both to open the Door. . .of Time. To many times in this land. So how do I. . ." Thunk! "Ouch! That hurt!!" Li looked around. A Violet Blue ocarina was at his feet but to be seen was no one. "This must be the Ocarina of Time. I remember seeing a ;picture of it in my history book. But Zelda forgot to teach me the Song of Time." Li took hold of it. Flash!

He was looking at the alter, which hold no stone, and placed the ocarina to his lips and blow. Seventeen notes were played to form the Song of Time. The Spiritual Stones appeared before him and lowered ;on to the alter. The gray Tryforce shined and glowed a golden glow over the Door of Time, opening a path into a dark room.

"What was that? It seemed like a flash back but I don't remember doing that. Strange. All of this seems familiar. What was that? A premonition?" Li raised the ocarina to his lips and blew. He played the notes as if he played them a thousand times. The song echoed through the temple, braking the silence. When he ended, he lowered the ocarina. Slowly the Door of Time opened, revealing the path, the hall to the Dark Room he saw in his vision. "It worked."

Li walked around the alter and stepped into the hall. "So this is what a heart pounding 5,000,000 m/h feels like. I am so scared, yet I feel like I've been here before here before." As he walked, the room became clear. A light shined from a high window onto the center platform of the room. The light reflected off a metal object in a pedestal on the platform. "The Legendary Blade, the Master Sword?! Now where did I hear that before." He walked up to the sword and grabbed the hilt.

"Now I'm freaked out. I swear I've done this before. I'm. . .I'm scared to try and pull it out. If I'm the Hero of Time. . .I can't be. . .I'm a no body?! How can a no body pull out the Master Sword?! . . .Although, it would be neat to be the Hero of Time. I would be the first!!. . .Or would I be the second? Damn, I should have paid attention. I'm the one who read the section today!! 'There is. . .no record of a Hero of Time to this day,' that's what it said!!. . .Oh yeah, 'almost forgot, I have to pull the Master Sword out. I'm so much like. Zoe." Li had a form grip on the hilt now. "Ok, here goes nothing." He pulled straight up. "I did it."

A blinding blue light surrounded him. He knew nothing of anything of what happened.

". . .the Hero of Time. . ."

". . .you've grown up. . ."

". . .seven years. . ."

". . .Die, Hero!!!. . ."

". . .Link. . ."

'. . .dark clouds. . ."

". . .three days. . ."

". . .was it a dream?. . ."

". . .awake, Hero of Time. . ."

". . .Mr. Hero. . ."

". . .Zelda. . ."

". . .wake up. . ."

". . .can't lose. . ."

". . .wake up. . ."

". . .Dark Link. . ."

". . .Wake Up. . ."

"Huh?!" Li awoke, the sounds of the voices vanished from his head. "What was that? It all seemed familiar." Li stood before the Pedestal of Time, holding the very sword he pulled from it, the Master Sword. Li placed the sword in the new case on his back, and brushed the hair away from his face. "Strange, my hair seems longer, and my voice is deeper. It's not a lot but enough to tell a difference. Oh yeah, almost forgot. I need to get out of here." Li turned and left the Temple of Time.

Outside the Temple of Time

325, May 6

13:39

Li stepped outside, a man reached the steps and stopped for his eyes met Li's. "Ah, good day, sir," he said. "I have just returned from Eastern Hyrule on a long adventurous journey, and I wanted to pray to the great Goddesses thanking them for my safe return."

"That's nice to hear." They took a good look at one another. 'Green clothes, blue eyes, blonde hair changing brown, a mirror image, he looks just like me. . .except he doesn't wear glasses.'

"You just like me."

"I was thinking the same thing. Who are you?"

"Ah yes, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Link, Prince of Hyrule. And you are?"

"Li Time, Prince. . .of the loser some people would say."

"You'll make it in life. I was once a loser until one day I. . .well I can't remember what exactly happened; besides my sister wants me to keep it to myself." He looked at the sword on Li's back. "That sword looks like the Master Sword. But it has to be a fate for. . ."

"Yahoo!! Hey, Link!"

"Zelda?! You have awaken!! Oh I succeeded in my journey. I am glad you have awaken from that spell. Look at this guy. He looks just like me, complete with a Master Sword."

"Ah, Li. I hope your journey was as well as Link."

"It sure was, Zelda. But I must be going; 'lot of time to kill."

"Yes, of course. We must not hold you up. Farewell, Li."

"Good-bye, Zelda. Good-bye, Link."

"Farewell." Li went south. "Who is he? If it wasn't for the glasses I would say that was me. Who is he? How do you know him?"

"I'll tell you when he returns. By the way, those speaking lessens really helped."

"Yeah, but I liked saying see ya, then farewell."

Hyrule Field Estate

2002, May 6

13:47

A blue light appeared just south of the Temple of Time. Li stepped out of the light into the middle off the road. "Wow, that was strange." Beep- beep!! "Eeeeeeeee!" Li jumped out of the road before a truck came by. "That was smart. Can't anyone see the light. Putting the road right on the warp! Really smart! Huh? I sense something at the school. Better hurry."

"What do you want?"

"Now that's a silly question. Would you ask that to a rubber?"

"Are you here to rub us?"

"No. I'm here to kill."

"You're going to kill us?!"

"So it's true! Kids in this time are smarter! No, you're going to sit there and watch me teach."

"But why?"

"Who are you? You asked me a question ever since I got here. And I'm feed- up with it. I think you'll be the first to go."

"Dark Link, leave Zoe alone!!" Everyone turned towards the door.

"How did you know my name?"

"I didn't, it was first thing that popped into my head."

"Link? Is that you?"

". . .No, I'm Li. You do look familiar."

"I could have sworn you were Link. No matter, even if you were Link you couldn't defeat me."

Li pulled out his sword and shield as did Dark Link. "We'll just see about that." 'Why do I have the feeling that I know what I'm doing?' Li walked up to Dark Link.

"Li, you can't be serous?!" cried Zoe. "You can't fight?!"

Li made the first swing. Dark Link matched it. Their swords collided. The clang from the swords echoed through the room. "Everyone, get back,' called the teacher. The class moved towards the walls.

Li stabbed at Dark Link, but he jumped onto Li's sword. Li spun making Dark Link to fall off. Li came around and hit him in the side. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" someone started chanting. Slowly others started chanting, drawing attention from the other classes. In no time everyone was chanting.

Li jumped at Dark Link and hit him. Dark Link came back with a hit of his own. "Nothing but a cut," said Li. Li made a stab, but Dark Link again jumped onto the sword again. Li swung the sword down and around and hit Dark Link on his head. "That's going to hurt!"

Dark Link jumped away. "You won this time, Hero, but we will meet again!!" In a cloud of smoke, he disappeared. The chanting stopped.

'Crap. Is he why Zelda tested me? Oh. . .Zelda, she can help!' "Sorry about that."

"Li, what is going on?" asked the teacher.

"I don't know. . .," Li started running out the door, ". . .but I'll find out," he called back.

"Li."

To Be Continued. . .  
Next Chapter: Hyrule's Hidden Temple


	3. Hyrule's Hidden Temple

Old: I have finally entered the first temple. And an old friend of Link is found. Hope you enjoy. Please r&r.

Note: Those who have a question about the story please review it or e-mail me. Your question maybe answered in a later chapter.

New: Finally. I've been having trouble with this chapter but now I can get back to work.

Refresh: Last time, Li received the Master Sword and journeyed back to his time to save his classmates from the evil Dark Link. Not saying a word, Li left the students in complete confusion.

Chapter 3: Hyrule's Hidden Temple Update

Hyrule Castle

322, May 6

15:58

Li walked up to the gates, trying to whistle a tune; a tune from a famous band in his time (we would know it as The Zelda Theme). It helped to calm his nerves. "Wish I could whistle. Ah, the gate. I'll talk to Zelda about Dark Link and find out why he is threatening my time." The sounds of huffes on the ground came from behind. "Huh." Li turned to see a horse drown wagon. The wagon was kind of old and was loaded with milk crates. A man, about middle age and kind of chubby, drove the wagon.

"Howdy, young man," said the man in a country voice. "My name is Talon. I am the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. This here is my daughter Malon." Just then, a young girl, about Li's age, poked her head over the crates. "I'm off to deliver some of this here milk to the castle. Would you like a ride?"

"Sure," answered Li.

"Well hop on in then." The man stuck out his arm to Li. Li grabbed hold and hoisted himself up. "You just have a seat in the back with Malon."

"Ok." Li climbed over the crates and joined Malon.

"Hello," said Malon. "You must be from the forest. I say that because you wear green clothes. You're the second fairy boy I've seen. What's your name?"

"Li. I'm not from the forest. I'm a Hylian, I just happened to get these clothes by accadent."

"Nice to meet you, Li. It's strange, my boyfriend said he's a Hylian too, but he grow up in the forest. . . .You remind me of him."

"May I ask what his name was?"

"His name is Link. Do you know him?"

Through his eyes, a younger Malon was standing in the middle of the Market.

". . .My father went to the castle to deliver some milk, but he hasn't come back yet. He must have fallen asleep. . ."

"Li, are you listening to me?"

Li snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, but it just dawned on me that you look familiar."

"I don't see why not. People say I look more and more like my mother every day. I asked why you're going to the castle?"

"Oh, um. . .I ah. . .I wanted to see the castle up close and hoped to meet the princess."

"Don't worry. We're going to see her anyway. Link met her. He was heading there when we met."

"That's ironic."

"We're here," came Talon's voice from over the crates.

They got off and headed into the castle. Talon, a guard, and Li carried a crate each. The guard looked at Li and winked. It was Zeikola.

"Are these your kids?" he asked.

"This here is my daughter Malon and a friend."

"Nice to meet you two. We better hurry."

It was obvious to Li that Zeikola was trying to help. They continued into the castle.

The walk was long, but they reached their destination. They were in a room that held all the castle's food. Zelda was there waiting.

"Thank you," she said as the men set the crates down. "How much do I owe you?" She started to count out rupees.

"Oh, it was nothing, princess. You know how much I hate taking money from you. I'm proud to serve you."

"But I insist. Let's see, fifty rupees should do it." She handed Talon the rupees. "And who are your fellow travelers?"

"Oh. This here is my daughter Malon, and this here is our new friend, ah. . . what was your name again sonny?"

"Li."

"Li," Talon repeated.

"It's a honor to meet you at last, princess," said Li winking.

"The pleasure's all mine."

"We better get going now, princess. Got a lot more deliveries to do. Come on, Malon. Come on, Li."

"I'll catch up in a minute," said Li. Talon looked from Li to Zelda.

"It's ok," said Zelda, "he can stay for a while."

Talon turned back to Li. "Ok, but hurry it up." They left, leaving Li and Zelda alone.

After making sure they were gone, Li said, "There was trouble at my school. A person named Dark Link attacked it."

"I see," she pondered. "Dark Link's a powerful foe. Link had a hard time defeating him. You probably remembered that fight."

Li looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. I'll tell you later. Anything else you want to tell me or ask me?"

"Yes; I want to find him."

"I see. You are like Link. Dark Link has a castle in the Lost Woods. The only way to enter is to get the eight key pieces from eight hidden temples."

"Ok. Where do I find them?"

"I don't know."

"Alright. Thanks princess."

"Please call me Zelda."

"Ok, princess, ah. . . I mean Zelda." Zelda gave a little giggle.

"Had a nice cheat with the princess?" asked Talon when Li got to the wagon.

"Yeah. Listen, I got to run."

"Ok, then. You should come by the ranch sometime."

"Ok. I will. Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you."

"Bye, Li," said Malon.

"Bye," said Li, and he left.

"He's a nice kid," said Talon.

"Yeah. But he reminds me of Link."

"Yeah. What ever happened to Link anyway?"

Hyrule Field

322, May 6

17:56

Li started looking for the hidden temple. The entrance was hidden while. "It must be a hoooooooooooooooooooooooooole!!!!!!" He fell in one.

Armer's Dungeon

322, May 6

18:01

Floor 1 – Entrance

Li landed on his feet but fell onto his butt. "Ouch. Remind me to watch my steps."

Li found himself in a room with jars. A door straight in font of him, and an opening was his right. He noticed that he was on a platform with a sign next to it. The sign read:

For those who wish to find Armer, you must go through Armer's Dungeon first. You will find skulls, Flamethrowers, and other creatures in here. But believe me, you won't make it out of here alive. Good luck, Li.

-Dark Link

"That sounds good."

R Defend (L,R,D,U moved)

He entered a room with three Blue Bubbles in it. "What in the world? They're skulls engulfed in a ball of blue flames?! Why do they look familiar?" One started to attack. Li raised his shield and it ran into it. The flames went out and the skull fell to the ground. It started bouncing around helplessly. Li swung his sword and slashed it twice. The skull puffed into a cloud of smoke and it was gone. The others attack. Li defeated them the same way as before. "Too easy." A chest appeared in a corner. Li opened it and got a key.

L Used Key U Quick Thinking

--D-- ----- ---D-- (D door/opening; l, --- walls)  
lQT3QT4QT5l  
lQT2QT1QT6l  
--D-- --D-- ------

Li was now in a big, dark room. There was a wall in the middle of the room acting as a support beam, a dim, blue light coming from behind it. There were torches all around the room, but the room kept becoming brighter then darker and vise-versa, and it wasn't the torches. What looked to be warriors in armor was blowing flames out through a hole in their shields. Just then, Dark Link's voice could be heard.

"You think you can win. I warned you, Li, now you will burn. But I'll give you a hint. I do want to kill you myself. You can't enter the other rooms until this room stays bright. I doubt you will accomplice this though. Ha ha ha ha ha ha."

'Ok. How do I do that? Think, Li. Well, there are torches and fire. . .people. . .things. Maybe I can get them to do it for me. My stupid thinking worked before.' Li moved fast. He moved in front of a torch and yelled, "Hey, flame head!" A Flamethrower turned to him and charged. When he got up to Li, he swung his sword at Li, but Li blocked it. 'Ok. Maybe if I get them mad enough.'

"Is that all you got, flame head!" And when he said that two more had joined in the fight. Li blocked their attacks and kept insulting them. "You gunkey!"

Finally, after about 500 years of blocking, the Flamethrowers began to blow fire. The one in front of Li blew fire first. Li moved out of the way, and the Flamethrower lit up the torch. "Now we're getting somewhere. Ok, boys, let's keep this up and I'll be fighting Dark Link in no time."

Li moved to the next torch, to the right of the first. He did the same thing at that torch. When it was lit, he moved to the next touch then the next, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next one (a lot of torches, ay?).

When he started to cross behind the support beam, the blue light got brighter. It was agence the wall. He also noticed that the Flamethrowers were staying away from it. Li moved to the light. "It looks familiar." A blue object seemed to be the source of the light.

Suddenly, it spoke, "Who's there? . . .Link, is that you?" It was a fairy.

"I'm not Link. I'm Li. Almost Link, but without the -nk."

"Oh, sorry. You looked so much like him. I thought it was him. I'm Navi the fairy. I got trapped down here and couldn't get out."

"That's too bad. Well, see ya. Hope you get out."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding. I'll help you. Come with me and I'll get you out of here."

"Ok."

"How do you know Link?"

"I was his partner on his first quest."

"Oh. You look familiar."

Li continued to the next torch with Navi flying behind. "It seems that the flame things. . ."

"Flamethrowers, Link. . .Li."

". . .are afraid of you. You might want to hide so I can draw them close. Hide under my hat." Navi did so.

The Flamethrowers returned and continued to try and hit Li with their fire, but hit the torch instead. Li went on to the next one and did the same there. Then the next four torches. The sound of bars sliding against something was heard throughout the room. Li ran to the door in QT2 and entered.

D Fight

This room was a dead end. Bars came down behind Li, blocking the only way out, and trapping Li and Navi in the room with four Flamethrowers.

"Heh. You're better then I thought. I can see you may get through this quit easily."

"He's getting annoying."

" Flamethrowers," said Navi, "can blow fire through their shields. They are hard to defeat if they are in a group. Maybe if you can narrow the odds." This gave Li an idea.

He waited until the Flamethrowers cleared the middle of the floor. He then stepped into the middle, pulled out his sword, and tapped it on the floor. The Flamethrowers turned and attacked him with their fire. Li jumped out of the way. "Too slow!" The Flamethrowers burned each other up.

"Not bad, Li."

"It wasn't exactly what I planned, but it worked."

"What were you planning?"

"Fighting."

The remains of the Flamethrowers burned away. When they were nothing but ash, the bars on the door draw themselves up, a staircase appeared near the back of the room, and a chest appeared near the staircase.

"Wow. What a reward."

Li went to the chest and opened it. He found a small key. He then headed down the staircase.

Floor 1 Basement – Maze

When he got to the bottom, he found himself in a labyrinth. Not knowing where he was going, Li started through the labyrinth. He ran into a few dead ends, but he finally made it through.

"What a long maze."

(For those who don't know a labyrinth is another name for a maze.)

R Trap

He was now in a big room, not as big as the torch room. There was nothing in there but lit torches. "This is too easy." Li started to go through the room, but then an arrow flow in front of him. It was a good thing he was walking slowly or he would be shicabob by now. He looked down and saw that the tile he stepped on activated it. "Booby-traps."

"Booby-traps are set to go off when the elements are right. Here the tiles activate those arrows."

"I'm well a ware of that, Navi."

Li continued cautiously. A few arrows went by, but they missed Li just like the first.

D Jump

---------D-(o spikes, X Hole)  
lol  
lXXXXXXl  
l ol  
lXXXXXXl  
l l  
------------

Li finally made it to the next room. He started to walk into the room, until something metal with spikes on it went by. It bounced off the wall and slowly went back. Li continued into the room. He was on a little walkway with just enough room to dodge the spikes. There was a gap in front of the walkway, stretching from the wall on the left to the wall on the right. It was about two feet wide and its depth was unknown. Beyond that was another walkway as the one Li was standing on, complete with spikes; beyond that was a similar gap. Beyond that was the rest of the floor, with a chest and a staircase going up on it.

Li waited until it was clear. Then he jumped across to the next walkway. When he landed, he quickly jumped to the next one dodging the spikes. "Close one." He walked up to the chest and opened it. He found a Dungeon Map.

"You got the Dungeon Map," said Navi. "This magical map shows you the whole dungeon. Its magical ability shows what room we are in when a room on the map starts flashing blue, and what rooms you have been when a room on the map becomes a solid blue. But it only works for this temple. If you find the compass, then it will enhance the map to show you more."

Li took a quick glance at the map, rolled it up, and put it in his pocket. He then ran to the staircase and went up it.

Floor 1 – Rest

When he got to the top of the stairs, he found himself in a small room. There was a chest in the middle of the room and another staircase going down. He opened the chest and found the compass.

"What luck?! You found this dungeon's compass. The Compass now enhances your map. Now the map can show: your exact location with a yellow arrow, where you entered the room from with a red arrow, chests with a brown square, and where the boss is with a skull. This compass can only work for this temple only." Li put the compass in his pocket. He then ran to the staircase and went down.

Floor 1 Basement – Push

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he found himself in a room with blocks all around him.

"Hey, Link. . . Li, you can move the blocks here easily, but some blocks you can't move even if they look the same. Oh, and I'm sorry I called you Link again. It's just that all this reminds me of the quest Link and I had, and you look so much like him, except for the glasses."

"It's ok, Navi. I think it's strange that we look alike too."

Li started to push the blocks out of the way. When he got out, he noticed a door to his right had bars on it and four blue buttons at the end of the room. He started stepping on the buttons, but they did not work or stay down.

"Maybe if you use the blocks," said Navi. "You might need all the switches down."

"Right," said Li with a nah-du look, and he started to move the blocks again. He eventually finished moving the blocks onto the switches. The bars ascended into the ceiling.

D Hill

-D-------  
l l l  
l ll  
l ll  
ll  
----------

Li found himself in another room with Flamethrowers. The room was more like a hall because it was neural. It seemed to go down deeper into the ground. It had an opening on the left wall near the end of the room. Li started to walk down the hall cautiously. He made it to the other end, after some fighting with the Flamethrowers, and went through the opening.

The next room was the same as the last room, except it went back up. At the end was a golden chest with a strange design on it. It was guarded by Flamethrowers. Li walked across, fighting off Flamethrowers, and got to the chest. He opened it and found a key, but this key was bigger then the others.

"This is the Boss Key," said Navi. "Now we can get into the room where the boss is at. You can only use this key in this temple."

Li placed the key in his pocket, and was about to go back until he saw a sign next to the chest. It read:

To find the weapon that can reflect go left, up, left, down, down, left. A secret can be found up, left, down, down, left, up. To find me go in the right direction.

-Armer, The Evil Knight

"What the world?"

"Don't ask me, Link-I mean Li."

"You got to stop doing that, Navi." They decided to go back.

QT3 U Halls of Mysteries

When he entered the new room, it seemed different. The room was squared with an opening to the left, right, and to the front, but Li could not see past the openings. It was as if there was nothing beyond them.

L

Li walked to the opening to his left. As he came closer, the next room came into view. He walked through it. He was now in the same room.

"Li (I got it right this time.)," said Navi, "this room seems to be a magic room called Halls of Mysteries. You have to go through the openings in a certain order to go to another room. Only one opening allows you to leave this place without the trouble."

"Ok. Then which way do we go?"

"I think the sign we saw earlier was revering to this room. It said. . ."

"I know what it said."

"The key is to know where we entered this room. The best way to get out is to go to the door each time, face into the room, and use that to choose our next opening. We already went left, so lets go up."

Li was walking to the door. "Are you coming?"

L U L U D D L Try

They went through the order correctly it seemed and found themselves in a room with little skeletons and pit holes.

"What are those?" asked Li.

"Those are skull children. Don't worry; they are easy to defeat. Even if they hit you, they won't hurt you much."

"They sure are ugly."

Li defeated them easily. They went on into the second half of the room in which blocks are blocking their view.

"This is too easy. How does Dark Link suspect we won't get through this?"

Li grabs hold of a block and pushes. "What the world?!" Li tries another block. "Why aren't the blocks moving?!" Li tries another. "Move already!!!" It moves. "Finally!!!"

"I told you, some blocks won't move."

They get to the other side of the blocks. Li finds a door and goes through it.

U Run

Li walked into the next room and stepped on a switch. The floor in the room started to fall apart.

"Oh great."

Li runs to the door across the room.

U Narrow Walk

---------------  
l l  
l XXXXXXl  
l l  
lXXXXXXl  
l l  
--------D------

He finds himself in a room with lots of long pit holes. There was a chest on the other side of the room. Li jumps over the pit holes and reaches the chest. Li opens the chest to find the Mirror Shield.

"Wow," said Navi, "it's the Hyrule's Mirror Shield. This special shield can reflect light and energy beams. This is the best 'hand' shield you can get."

"Cool."

D Run

They turned around and went back. The "falling floor room" was strangely back to normal.

"Curious."

(Ok, I'm going to skip everything else and go straight to the boss. The chapter's long enough. I will give you a quick summery of what happen between the points. Li and Navi find a secret room, got 100 rupees, enter the mini-boss room, defeat the mini-boss, and enter the boss room ready to fight Armer.)

D R U L D D L U D R R

Floor 1 Basement – The Room Before

U Boss

"So," said Li, "where is Armer?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"I never went this far into the temple."

"Hey, Armer, where are you?!" Li looked around. "Come on out, you gunkey!" Li looked to the other end of the room. He could see some kind of mask hanging on the wall. "What's that?" He walks over to it.

Li takes it off the wall and looks at it. The mask was round, with spikes on the top and the sides of it, two horns on top, and two horns on the bottom going downward. It had designs on it with eyes looking mad, evil. All of a sudden, Li tdropped it.

"You see that?" he asked.

"See what?" replied Navi.

"It winked at me."

"Yeah right."

"It did." Li looks at the mask again. "There, it just moved."

"I didn't see a thing."

"It just did it again."

This time Navi saw it. How could she not? The mask was shacking now.

"It wasn't me," said Li.

"I don't like this," she said.

"Time to go," said Li. He ran to the door, but bars came down and blocked the door. Li grabbed the bars. "That's not good. Help! Mommy!!!"

"Come on, Li. This is what you came here for. You have to fight."

"No I don't! You fight!"

Just then, the mask hits Li. The mask was spinning and going around the room.

"Now what?! What do I do Navi?!"

"Use your sword!"

"That's real helpful!" Li pulled out his sword and shield. When the mask came back, Li attacked.

"Direct hit," cried Navi.

The mask rose six feet in the air and started flying around the room. It just barely misses Li. Li waited for the mask to come back. Then he took his sword and stuck it straight up and hit the mask. Li flanged the mask to the other end of the room.

"Well, that was easy," said Li. "Come on, Dark Link! Give me something harder!"

Li looked at the mask. The mask was changing. It became a six-foot suit of armor. It pulled out a sword.

The Evil Knight, Armer

"Ok. That's good."

Armer attacked Li. Li blocked him with his shield, and then attacked him with his own attack. Li hits him. Armer takes a step back and made a jump attack at Li. Li attacked Armer before he came down. He hits him again. Armer attacked Li again, but misses. Li counters. Li hits him a third time. Armer falls to the ground.

"Still too easy. Is that all you got?"

Li looks back at Armer. Armer gets up onto his feet. Li watches Armer's sword turn into a double blade sword.

"What is this? The Phantom Menace?!"

Armer attacks Li. Li blocks with his shield. Armer's sword comes in with the other blade. Li blocks with his sword. Li kicks Armer back. Armer runs into a pillarThe pillar goes everywhere, along with some kind of nuts.

"Li," called Navi, "grab those Deku Nuts! They can help you in this battle! Stun Armer with the nuts, and then attack!"

Li runs over and grabs a nut. As if he knew what he was doing, he throws one at Armer. Armer becomes stun. Li runs up to Armer and makes a jump attack. Li lands it and sits there for a while. Then, Armer falls apart. Li had cut Armer in half.

Armer disappeared leaving a heart container in its place. A chest appeared at the back of the room and a blue light appeared in the center. Li walked over to the chest and opened it. He finds a piece of Dark Link's Castle Key.

Dark Link's voice was heard making catcalls. "You are a lot better then I thought. That weak Armer. You did me a favor. I was going to destroy him anyway. Since you took the key piece you won't get the heart container. Even if you get all the key pieces you would be too weak to beat me. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

"Navi, what's a heart container?"

"Everyone has a certain amount of life energy counted by hearts. Each heart is worth four hit points. If you would have taken the heart container, you would gain one heart, but I guess you need the key pieces to get to Dark Link, right?"

"That's right. I don't know how to get more hearts, but I guess we can worry about that later."

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

Li walked into the blue light, followed by Navi, and disappeared.

One down, 7 to go.

To Be Continued. . .  
Next Chapter: A Trip to the Ranch


	4. A Trip to the Ranch

Old: All right, we are going to take a brake with the temples. So, I'll just sit back and let you read this part of when I get a date. Catch you on the flip side. Oh yeah, don't forget to r&r.

New: I've been working on other stories and I'm getting back into school. Also, I'm working on my acting career. I'm now a Junior in high school so I'm getting into the point where I have to manage my time. I wanted to finish a story I started on a while back. These are the reasons I haven't worked on this chapter in a while.

Refresh: Last time, Li entered the first of eight temples on a quest to get into Dark Link's Castle and defeat him. Now Li will continue.

A/N: Everything has a purpose in life; if it doesn't make since now, it will later.

Chapter 4: A Trip to the Ranch Version 2.0 

Hyrule Field

322, May 7

8:47

A blue light appeared in the field. Li appeared from within, followed by a small blue fairy. Li and Navi had returned to Hyrule Field.

"That was easy," Li said. "Why didn't Dark Link give me something harder?. . .Actually, I hope the other's are just as easy."

"Well, first thing's first," said Navi. "Who are you and what's going on?"

"Well, I'm Li Time, as I said before. I come from the 21st Century Hyrule. I somehow ended up in the past and now I have to find Dark Link. First, I have to find eight key pieces to enter his castle. That's all I know. Zelda has something up her sleeves."

"What do you mean 'up her sleeves'?"

"I forgot I'm in the past. It means she has something planned and she's not telling me. Or she is not giving me the full details. In my time, we say stuff like that. When we say, 'It's raining cats and dogs,' we are really saying, 'It's raining really hard out.' If I remember what it was called, I'll tell you."

"So you don't what this is about."

"Well, when I returned to my school in my time, Dark Link was there. I fought him, he disappeared, I came back and talked to Zelda, and here I am."

"I see what you mean. So now what?"

"I need a horse."

"What about the next key piece?"

"That can wait. Walking will take away time; I need a faster way to get around."

"Well, you go for it; I'm going to talk to Zelda, see what's 'really' going on."

"You do that, I'll get the horse." Navi flies off. 'Yeah, after I get the horse, where will I go next? I guess I'll have to worry about that afterwards.' Li runs off to the ranch.

Lon Lon Ranch

322, May 7

9:37

The ranch was big with a corral in the center, a track surrounding the corral gates, a stable to the right of the entrance, and a house to the left. Not really knowing where to go, Li entered the house. Talon was in there surrounded by cuccos. He was sleeping.

Talon was sitting against a table in front of some stairs. As he slept, a cucco was in his lap and two were on the table. All of the other cuccos were running around on the floor.

"Nope, not here." Li exit and went across into the stable. It had seven stalls in it, two by the door; four on the opposite side; and one in the middle. A man was in here who looked familiar to Li. "Not here neither." Li left the stables' and went to the corral. There was Malon. She was standing in the corral brushing a red horse with a white mane and tail. Li headed inside to join Malon.

"Hello, Malon," said Li as he came up to her.

"Hello, Li," Malon replied. "Nice to see you again."

"How is everything?"

"Oh, fine. And you?"

"Well, let's just say I'm not died yet." Malon looked at him confusedly. "That's a joke, Malon." Malon was still looking at him confusedly. "Forget it. Well, you have a lot of horses around here."

"Oh, yes. My mother and I love horses, so my dad bought them for us. Before then we had cuccos and cows."

"Oh. So, where's your mother. I haven't met her yet."

Malon looked sad. "She died when I was five years old. The only thing I have to remember her by is her song. Singing this song always cheered me up."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"It's the same with me, exempt both of my parents died. My faster parent said they died in an accident. I lost my memory in the accident. I was only five. I get flashbacks sometimes, but they are hazy."

"Oh, now I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. So, what's this song you like?"

"Oh, my mom's song. It's a beautiful song. Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure."

"Ok." Malon began to sing the song. It had a lovely tune. 'It sounds familiar.' Li didn't want it to end. Just then, the horse behind Malon started nudging her in her back.

"Stop it, Epona," said Malon. Malon started giggling. "Stop it."

Li walked over to the horse and started patting its back. "Nice horse you have here."

"Her name's Epona. I named her after my mom's song, Epona's Song, 'cause she loves it so much she will come running to anyone who sings it. I don't know why my mom called the song that, so don't ask. Epona doesn't really like strangers. I wonder why she likes you."

"I don't know. It's strange, but I think I heard that song before."

"That's not a surprise. That song was famous in my mom's days. You probably heard that song when you were younger."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

". . .I'm scared, Li."

"Why is that?"

"I'm scared that something terrible will happen to this place."

"What, you think Ganondorf will come and take over this place?"

"Who's Ganondorf?"

"I wish I knew. It just popped up out of nowhere. Well anyway, I have to go. I got a lot of ground to cover."

"Well then, I can help you. I'll let you use Epona for now. You just need to learn the song and how to ride."

'Oh yeah, I came for a horse. I forgot.' "That's ok, I already know how to ride. But I won't be able to sing the song. I'm not a good singer."

"Well then, do you have an instrument?" Li pulled out the Ocarina of Time. "Ok, then just follow along after me."

"That's great. Now, where ever you are, Epona will come to you when you play this song."

"Thanks, Malon. I better go. Lot's to do. Bye."

"Bye." Li mounted Epona and rode off.

Hyrule Field

322, May 7

10:53

Li was sitting on Epona in Hyrule Field thinking, 'I'll go ahead without Navi. Now, where is the second temple? Why don't I try the future. Make sense. Ok, let's go!' Li rode off to the only warp point he knew. Epona could not come.

Hyrule Field Estate

2002, May 7

10:59

Li appeared in the warp. 'Where should I start. . .Wait. I might as well get a horse in this time as well. Ok, back to the ranch. . .except in this time.' Li set off to Lon Lon Ranch, again.

………

Lon Lon Ranch

2002, May 7

11:37

Li entered the ranch. The ranch looked the same as in the past. Li headed to the center of the corral. He soon saw a girl, about his age, there brushing a horse. It was an old friend of his, apart from Zoe. Her name was Tracy. She was always flirting with Li in the past, and Li had a crush on her. Li ran up to her.

"Hi, Tracy," he said.

"She turned to face him and her face lit up. "Li!!!" She ran up to him and knocked him down as she hugged him. "I was so worried!!" She raised up and slapped him. "Where have you been?! And where did you get the clothes and weapons?!"

"A friend let me borrow them. Listen, I need to borrow a horse for a little while."

"What for?"

"I'm going to butcher it and make glue," he said sarcastically. "I need one to get around the landscape. You know I can't drive a car; I'm afraid of them."

"Well, ok, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to take me out tonight." Li was jumping for joy in his mind.

"Sure. Do I have to come get you?"

"No, I'll meet you there."

"Where?"

"Hylian Restaurant at 19 hundred."

"Ok. It's a date." There was a silence between the two. Finally, Li said, "Well, I best be going."

"Oh, yeah. You're probably in a hurry. Well, I'll see you tonight."

"Same here." There was another silence. "Ah, Tracy?"

"Yes?"

"There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"You're still on top of me."

"Oh, sorry." She gets up and helps Li up. "Oh, yeah. You need the horse. I'll let you borrow Maybell. She will come to you whenever you play this song." She teaches him a song that sounded just like Epona's Song. Li mounted Maybell. "Take good care of her."

"I will."

"I'll see you tonight then?"

"Tonight, 19 hundred, Hylian Restaurant. Got it; see you tonight." He rode off.

"Be careful, Li," Tracy called to him. "It's more dangerous out there," she said to herself.

To Be Continued. . .

Next Chapter: Let's Wrestle!


End file.
